Vanilla Storm
by reindeerguardian
Summary: Ten years ago, Princess Bubblegum had a secret love affair with the Ice King, resulting in some troubling parenting issues. so when questions about mothers are raised,will Finn be able to take a step into his past, and help save a doomed love, or will this only be a worthless attempt to to trudge along in a storm?


Finn and Jake raced across the Candy Kingdom. Whooping and yelling and just being themselves.

"Jaaaake," Finn whined

"Whaaaat?" Jake asked imitating his younger brother's cry.

"You cheated!" he cried, stopping and folding his arms across his chest.

"Cheated? Stretching my legs farther than your inferior human legs in a race is not cheating."

"Yes it is!" Finn huffed, tackling Jake onto the floor. They laughed and rolled around, fighting each other until Jake shushed him.

"What is it?" Finn asked, getting ready for another adventure as Jake pricked up his ears.

"Someone's crying." Jake said, sounding worried. "I think it's the princess."

"Well then, let's go help her!" Finn yahooed as he leapt onto Jake's back and they stretched to the princess' castle in moments.

_Inside PB's Castle… _

Princess Bubblegum sat on her throne, which she rarely did. She was crying, another thing she rarely did. She heard footsteps echoing through the halls and quickly tried to compose herself, but even a blind turtle could tell she was unhappy.

"Princess?" Finn asked as he and Jake shoved past Peppermint Butler into the throne room.

"Oh, hello Jake, Finn." She said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Are you ok PB?" Finn asked, to which Jake added, "yeah, I heard you crying, so what's wrong?"

She looked away from them and stared out the nearby window. She mumbled something inaudible.

"Princess?" Finn asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked down into his eyes.

"It's her birthday today." She said quietly. "She'll be eight years old." She looked at him, but past him. "That's how old I was…" her voice trailed off as she broke into tears again. Burying her face into Finn's shoulder, her bubblegum hair falling around them both. He patted her back awkwardly and felt himself blushing. Jake interrupted them saying,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who's birthday is it?" the Princess looked up at him and sort of smiled.

"Her name is Vanilla." She looked out the window again. "I used to call her Vanny, or Van." She wiped at her tears. "'my sweet little Vanilla, you are simply scrumptious like a chocolate cake' I used to tell her, and she would smile at me…" Finn and Jake exchanged a look.

"Where is she now?" Finn asked brushing aside a strand of her hair from his face. She suddenly looked pained and walked over to the window.

"She resides in the Ice Kingdom." Bubblegum said after a moment of silence. Finn whispered in Jake's ear and the two huddled together for a brief conversation.

"I've never seen any sweet little girls in the Ice Kingdom." Finn said looking worried.

"maybe PB's just loosing' it."

"No way dude! Peebles is super smart, she knows what's up." Jake gave a knowing look.

"Sticking up for her so suddenly?" he giggled. Finn rolled his eyes.

"whatever dude, you know I'm over her, I'm just saying, what if there really is some little girl in the Ice Kingdom? You know who's gonna try and capture her?"

"Ice King." Jake nodded. The duo turned around to face to face the princess.

"princess, why don't we go pick her up so you can wish her a happy birthday?" Finn purposed. Her eyes flickered.

"no…you can't pick her up…" she murmured.

"why not?" Jake inquired. The princess looked over her shoulder at them both. And after a moment of silence she said, "because she is the Ice King's daughter." The two brothers gasped. "well then, how do you know her?" Jake asked, feeling gossipy.

She stared out the window for a long time, bubblegum hair flowing in the slight breeze that ran through.

"because she is my daughter too." She said at last. Jake gasped, while Finn was trying to put two and two together. _How can she be both of theirs daughter_? He thought. _Unless…_

"oh my Glob!" he shouted, and immediately regretted it as he earned a distressed look from the princess.

"that's why I didn't tell anyone." She whispered. "the Ice King is a bad guy…or so I thought. It was about a decade ago…"

_Flashback…_

_I was eight years old. Our family went off on a hunting party, and I got lost after I wondered off looking for pixie flowers. The Ice King found me and took me in. we became good friends. Years later he wanted to marry me, and by then I was absolutely in love with him. But my faithful servant Peppermint Butler advised me against it. So I kept our love a secret. But after a while, the visits got longer and the kisses got sweeter, and well, one thing led to another…_

_You get the picture. I ended up getting pregnant and gave birth to my baby girl, Vanilla. I didn't want anyone to know about our love affair but he wanted to tell all of Ooo. I had a kingdom to rule, and subjects to attend to. My personal affairs were supposed to be last priority. I had to…leave her there. The Ice King as my child's father? That's about the worst publicity I'd ever get, so I kept it a secret, and he kept her._

"wow." Jake said speechless. Finn was still trying to get over the fact that she'd ever been in love with the Ice King.

"but then he started stealing princesses. It broke my heart to see him after other women, and I guess that's when I…stopped loving him."

"don't worry Poibles, Jake and I will find a way to bring your daughter here." He bowed. "I swear on my honor as a gentleman." Jake giggled.

"you two would really do that for me?" she asked, tearing up

"princess, when are you gonna learn that Finn would do anything for ya'?" he laughed as they stretched out the window.

"dude!" Finn cried angrily," you know I don't like her!" Jake laughed as his brother blushed.

"oh that's right, your into _hot_ chicks now, huh?" and they continued on their quest to bring home the only heir to the Bubblegum throne.

Haha! Yes, I'm back on the scene with a whole new scheme! Wow. I seriously don't know where this came from. And yes, I realized that Princess Bubblegum would have to be like, 10 to have that child but I tried not to focus on that, age doesn't mean anything here. So uh, yeah, enjoy!


End file.
